my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
TFW S01E02: The Crest of Hearts
Episode 2: The Crest of Hearts 'is the second episode of The Forgotten Worlds, an online written show by Haou1987. It began on May 17, 2014. This episode centers around The Hatter discovering Natalie was holding a special relic, wanted by the Five High Kings, then she had gotten from her parents. We also learn a bit about the Hatter's origins and how he was affected by the Five High Kings. Running side along, is Natalie exploring her house and garden and meeting Mr. Hatsford who like her parents was very surprised to see her alive again. '''Characters introduced: 'Eylas the Hunter '''Production Time: April 18, 2014 - April 19, 2014 Summary Crescent Forest - The Hatter pulled Natalie out of hiding as the final line of horseback riding men from the Guild of Spades disappeared from their sight. He says the forest is not save for her now, the Guild of Spades must have seen something related to her appearance. Natalie believes it to be impossible for a group to see something from this far, but The Hatter tells her it is not the guild that sees it, it is their leader, the All Seer. Within his great tower, the All-Seeing Tower, the All Seer sees all. And he can know, he lost people thanks to the All Seer. Natalie asks him if those people were close to him and The Hatter tells her it was family, they were taken into the All-Seeing Tower and they never returned. They fell to the powers of the All Seer. Natalie feels sorry for him and when they want to continue, she trips over a branch from a tree next to them. As she is helped up by the Hatter, something falls from her pocket and both the Hatter and Natalie reach to grab it, but the Hatter cries in astonishment, revealing what fell from her pocket is the Crest of Hearts. Vessili - Natalie and Ashley were sitting on the swing in the garden when a car stopped in front of the house. Daniel Borth informs both his daughters that Mr. Hatsford has arrived. Natalie and Ashley both decide to go back to the living room, where indeed Mr. Hatsford, in a nice black suit, had taken place. He had placed his suitcase next to him and was surprised when he saw Natalie enter. After speaking shortly about the day, Mr. Hatsford informs Natalie and her parents that it will be difficult to get Natalie the right papers to live her life like it was before she disappeared. They need to know what Natalie did during that month, and what consequences it will have for her life here. If the press gets a hold of this. Daniel Borth forbids Mr. Hatsford to release any statement to the press, not until they know what has gone on. Natalie breaks in, saying she will decide that herself. She tells her parents that she needed a break from their life, a break from all the public appearance they had as a family. Just living in total anonimity. Daniel says she had them all worried, Natalie counters that it is the last thing she wanted, to get them too worried. She then informs her parents that she is tired and wants to sleep a little. Crescent Forest - Natalie asks what the Hatter means with it being the Crest of Hearts. The Hatter tells her it is a mystical artifact from this world, something even the All Seer has sought for. He says it was an artifact found in the Floating Mountains, in the far northern corners of this world. After years of well being and health, it suddenly disappeared during the Period of the First Darkness, a dark time in the Other World, a time after which the Five High Kings would take control. They need to look out now, as the FIve High Kings most certainly will want the Crest back. As they continue through the forest, Natalie mentions she had gotten it as a gift from her parents on her fifth birthday, it was her good luck charm. The Hatter smirks, saying it had nothing to do with luck, it was magic. He then taps a random rock saying, this is where they can hide for now. The rock opens up, revealing a small house like hole, where they both get comfortable. The Hatter says they will stay here until tomorrow morning, after which they leave the forest. As the Hatter goes make some tea, Natalie notices Beelee flying around rather hastily and waiting for every tiny bit of opening a few seconds. Natalie feels something is wrong. Vessili - Natalie walks through the huge garden of her parents house. A small TV was on the veranda, showing the news. She was walking around the garden when her eye caught the glimpse of a butterfly flying around hastily and quickly (in a same order as Beelee did). She narrows her eyes when she hears the news broadcast on the television about the crisis in New York. Natalie shakes her head, thinking it must be coincidence. She places her hand on the ground, closing her eyes, listening to the surroundings. Despite the news broadcast on the background, everything seemed peacefull and quiet. She awakens from her thoughts when Mr. Hatsford joins her, saying he really is happy she returned. Her parents were rather desperate to find a sign of life from her, and were distraught when they had to declare her dead. Natalie says she really is sorry. Mr. Hatsford asks her once again what happened during the month that she was gone and Natalie thinks hard, saying she is not quiet ready to give an answer to that question. She will once be, but it is to short to give an official declaration. Mr. Hatsford accepts it, telling her all good things take time to be done. Natalie nods, pulling out something from her pocket, saying she always kept on to this, remembering her home. Opening her hand, she reveals to still hold the Crest of Hearts. Crescent Forest - Natalie was lying comfortable on a number of sheets, watching the Hatter read a thick book. His black leather high hat was next to him and Natalie asks him what he meant when he said her luck wasn't based on the good luck charm she thought the Crest was, but actually on magic. The Hatter asks her if she believes in magic. Natalie says where she comes from magic is in fairytales and dreams, so not real. The Hatter waves with his hand, making a flame go out and on. He says he knows only the basics of Hand Magic, but it is magic. Magic lives in this world everywhere. If you don't know the slightest bit of magic, you can be considered dangerous and sometimes an outlaw. Natalie asks what they are going to do now. The Hatter tells her they are going to grab some sleep, they are safe here, and tomorrow morning they will head out of the forest, at the edge of dawn, when he hunts his prey. Natalie asks who he is. The Hatter smirks, calling him the Huntsman, he is the only reason why it is safe. The Huntsman does not allow the Guild to ride through the forest during the break of dawn. Even the All Seer knows not to mess with the Huntsman. He then tells her to go sleep some, he will wake her when it is time. Vessili - Natalie watched Ashley grab a butterfly from the air and watch it with intent. Mr. Hatsford says he has filed the correct paperwork and is going to hand it to the right authorities. When Ashley tries to let the butterfly go away from the garden, Natalie stops her, saying the butterfly should stay here. Mr. Hatsford seems to be interested in what she did, but Natalie says she has gotten a love for butterflies. Mr. Hatsford shakes the hand of Daniel and Natalie saying they will hear from him when it all has been done, and hands Natalie a candle, saying this dropped from the kitchen table. Natalie thanks him and Mr. Hatsford leaves the house for his car as Daniel returns to his study. Natalie watches how Ashley goes play with her rabbits, when she watches the candle she had take from Hatsford. She shakes her head, waving with her hand near the candle, but nothing happens. When she hears her mother calling, she goes inside. What she doesn't see is that the candle is lit suddenly. To be continued ... After credits - Mr. Hatsford is sitting in his car, checking his phone for messages, while entering his own house through the garage. When he closes the door, he nearly forgets to take something from the car, revealing he holds a high hat almost identical to the black leather high hat the Hatter had. Trivia Seasons 1 Episodes 1 - 2